Nuestro último abrazo
by Annilet
Summary: -Baja la velocidad! Edward no se va a enojar porqué llegemos tarde -le dije. -Dame un abrazo -me respondió Jake... ¿Qué es la verdadera amistad? ¿Darías tú vida por tu mejor amigo? AH/AU. Adapatación. One-Shot


Los personajes son de S. Meyer - La trama la encontré en Internet (youtube) y yo solo la adapté.

**

* * *

**

*****

**Bella POV**

Estaba oscureciendo. El crepúsculo estaba sobre nuestras cabezas… estaba aferrada a mi mejor amigo, mi sol, mi puerto seguro, aquél que conocía todo sobre mí, hasta de todo el amor que sentía incondicionalmente hacia Edward. Edward mi novio volvía hoy de su viaje desde Nueva York, había ido porque sus padres lo habían enviado a que supervisara la empresa que era de ellos. Querían que él aprendiera sobre los negocios desde joven, aunque a Edward igual le gustara ese trabajo para su futuro.

Jake me estaba llevando hasta mí casa que es donde Edward quería verme cuando llegara. Él tenía que contarme algo –o eso era lo que él me había dicho hoy por la mañana cuando me llamó hasta mi celular-.

El viento golpeaba mi cara. Sentía todo el poder y la fuerza del aire en mi rostro, mis cabello se arremolinaba en mi espalda y el sol me entregaba lo poco que quedaba de su calor. Pero ahora el viento era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que era hasta hace unos momentos atrás.

- Jake, baja la velocidad –le grité, el viento impedía que mi voz llegara hasta Jake.

- Si me dices que me quieres –me dijo desde adelante.

- Tonto, claro que te quiero. Eres mi mejor amigo, creo que Leah me quiere colgar la cabeza cada vez que voy a visitarte. Dile a tu novia que se calme, pero baja la velocidad –el velocímetro rebosaba los 105 km/hr

- Dame un abrazo

Me pareció extraño, mas lo abrasé con mucha fuerza y demostrando todo mi cariño por él.

- Ahora, baja la velocidad por favor. Si se que estamos atrasados, pero Edward no se va a enojar por que lleguemos tarde.

- Primero sácame el casco y póntelo tú –me dijo.

Era primera vez que hacíamos un viaje tan largo desde La Push a Forks, siempre eran trayectos pequeños. Por ese motivo Jake solo tenía un casco, yo le dije que era mejor que lo usara él. Después de varios minutos de una pequeña pelea el accedió a usarlo.

Hice lo que él me dijo, saqué el casco de su cabeza y me lo puse yo. Me quedaba algo grande, pero no se cual era el propósito de Jake.

- Lo más probable es que me vea horrible –refunfuñé.

- Has de verte adorable –me dijo-. Te quiero

- Yo igual y lo sabes.

- Claro que lo se ¿Me harías un favor? –me pregunté, yo asentí, Jake ha de haber captado-. Cuando veas a Leah dile que no esté triste y tú tampoco ¿lo harás? Y dile que la amo.

- Si –le respondí.

- Bien

No entendía el comportamiento de Jake, ni todas aquellas cosas que me había pedido antes de sacarle su casco, pero antes de que le dijera que bajara la velocidad nuevamente, sentí que mi corazón bombeaba sangre a todo mi cuerpo con una velocidad sorprendente. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando sentí que mi cuerpo y el de Jake estaban volando por el aire. Luego sentí un golpe, un alarido de dolor por mi parte y todo se volvió negro.

*

Sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar, el dolor no me hacía poder pensar con coherencia. Sentía que la oscuridad me rodeaba y la voz de Charlie y Edward cerca de mí.

Me costaba abrir los ojos y también poder encontrar la forma de poder hablar y poder consolar aquel ángel de cabellos cobrizos que no debería porque sufrir. Era un ángel, los ángeles no deben llorar.

Traté de mover mi mano, pero eso me dolió y gruñí en respuesta. Eso hizo que Edward al igual que mi padre me miraran. Sus rostros estaban consumidos por un dolor tan infinito, que me partía el alma en mil pedazos. Ambos tenían rastros de que las lagrimas había empapado sus ojos.

- Bella, cariño… –dijo mi papá, veía unas pequeñas lagrimas salir de sus arrugaditos ojos-. Creo que es mejor que llame al doctor.

Edward caminó desde la esquina hasta llegar a mi derecha -No había caído en cuenta que me encontraba en un hospital, pero no era el de Forks. Este era más moderno-. Edward tomó mi mano y la llenó de pequeños besitos, que hicieron que el electrocardiograma saltara. Eso lo hizo detener.

Una pequeña sonrisa pugnaba por salir aflote en la bella cara de Edward, pero desistió. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, necesitaba respuestas. Aun no encontraba mi voz, pero luego de varios intentos –y antes de que me desesperara-. lo pude hacer.

- Edward…

- Shh –me calló al tiempo que ponía un dedo sobre mi boca, yo solo atiné a besarlo-. No sabes lo terrible que han sido estos días.

- ¿días? –le pregunté-. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- hace cinco –me dijo mientras lo veía tomar mis manos-. Has estado inconciente durante cinco días, Bella.

- ¿y donde está Jake? Solo recuerdo una curva muy cerrada, el pavimento estaba algo mojado, Jake no quería bajar la velocidad, luego sentí que estaba volando y caí. Habíamos tenido un accidente –Mi novio se quedó callado-. ¿Dónde está? ¡Edward! ¡Dime donde esta!

- Bella, amor cálmate, no te hace bien estar alterada –me suplicó.

- dime por favor que está pasando –le pedí-. Necesito saber ahora, antes de que me vuelva loca.

Edward pareció dudar unos momentos, cuando me iba a decir apareció el Doctor con mi padre entrado a la habitación detrás de él.

- Bueno Isabella –me dijo el doctor.

- Bella -le corregí.

- Bueno Bella, esto pudo haber sido peor, pero afortunadamente estabas usando casco –eso me dejó en shock.

El doctor revisó que tuviera reflejos, me preguntó donde me dolía y si podía moverlas piernas, no quería hacerlo había una gran posibilidad que quedara sin movilidad en mis piernas. Pero lo hice a cambio de que Edward me contara sobre Jake, afortunadamente no habían secuelas. Podía irme a casa en unos días más.

La habitación fue abandonada por el doctor y luego Edward convenció a Charlie para que fuera a descansar a un hotel. La familia de Edward estaba afuera, no podían entrarme a ver hasta mañana, lamentablemente.

- Ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora faltas tú –le dije. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá que estaba al lado de mi camilla-. Por favor Edward, la angustia me está matando ¿Dónde está Jacob? ¿Por qué mi padre no lo ha nombrado en todo el rato que estuvo aquí? ¿Es porque aun no ha despertado? Tal vez Billy me odia, por pedirle a Jake que me llevara hasta la casa.

- Billy no te odia –me dijo.

- ¿Entonces que está pasando? Dime si quiera como está Jacob ¿Cómo está?

- Bella… él murió

Sabía que había escuchado bien, pero no quería creer que era verdad. Mi amigo no podía haber muerto, no lo quería aceptar.

- ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame todo –logré decir entre sollozos.

- llegué hasta tu casa media hora antes, porque el vuelo se había adelantado. Me sentía extraño estaba hablando con Charlie cuando llamaron a tu casa. Nos dijeron que estabas en el hospital de Port Angeles. Cuando llegamos nos dijeron que tú estabas bien, pero no podíamos ir a verte. En cambio Jacob estaba mal, él le había pedido a alguna enfermera que encontrara a alguien que te conociera. Billy aun no llegaba Charlie lo estaba llamando. Así que fui yo.

No sabía que decir, estaba ahogándome en sollozos.

- Cuando llegué, me empezó a hablar, me dijo que se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Que cuando estaba armando su moto no se dio cuenta que los frenos estaban venciéndose. Se sentía terrible por todo el daño que te había hecho y que lo perdonaras –Edward dejó escapar una pequeña y solitaria lagrima que rodó hasta llegar a mi mano-. Lo ví morir en mis propios brazos, me dijo que te cuidara mucho. Y se fue. Ya no se podía hacer nada.

Esa era la razón por la cual Jake no bajaba la velocidad. No podía, el me salvó la vida.

_El último te quiero_

_Ese fue el último abrazo_

Me había pedido que le contara a Leah que no tenía que estar triste y que yo tampoco. Él sabía que los frenos estaban malos. Me había pedido que le quitara el casco, para que yo no muriera. Me había entregado su vida.

- ¡Bella por favor respira! Amor ¡Bella!

Hice lo que me pidió, pero en mi cuerpo, en mi mente… en mi ser no quería reconocer que Jake se había ido de este mundo. NO. No podía ¡Como podía siquiera creer que mi mejor amigo había muerto para salvarme la vida!

**Una semana después**

No había podido ir a su funeral, pero aquí estaba. La lápida rezaba: Que descanse en paz. El mejor hijo, amigo y novio.

No pude sostenerme más y me caí en el frío césped. Me quedé bastante tiempo viendo la lápida, sentía su presencia cerca. Me sentía tan mal, lo quería aquí. Como le había prometido a Jake había hablado con Leah –quien no se sentía mejor que yo-.

_La amistad no se mide por la cantidad si no, querida Bella por la calidad. _Me había dicho hace un tiempo él. Siempre estaría en mi corazón, como mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. En el cielo mirándome hacer mis travesuras…

**Fin**

*****

* * *

*

_La trama me la habían mostrado en una clase y luego la encontré en Internet y se me ocurrió hace bastantes meses, pero hace poco la escribí. Cuando la ví por primera vez casi me pongo a llorar, es mucho más simple que esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Diganme que opinan..._

_Au revoir!_


End file.
